A la découverte de la fanfiction
by Ilunae
Summary: Fanfictions. Il en avait entendu parler par ses anciens camarades de classe. Il lui avaient expliqué que de nombreux fans écrivaient sur eux et les imaginaient dans toutes sortes de situations.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle petite fic. Merci beaucoup Lighty pour ton avis et tes réactions sur Discord.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina. D'autres couples sont mentionnés dans les fics.

* * *

Fanfictions. Il en avait entendu parler par ses anciens camarades de classe. Il lui avaient expliqué que de nombreux fans écrivaient sur eux et les imaginaient dans toutes sortes de situations. Beaucoup de ses collègues s'étaient mis à en lire.

S'il avait été flatté d'apprendre que ses fans écrivaient sur lui, ce qui l'intéressait surtout était ce que lui avait dit Kaminari.

"Il y en a qui écrivent des scènes hots, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Oui, il voyait très bien. C'était tout à fait le genre qu'il avait envie de lire. Imaginer ses fans écrire des histoires pornos sur lui avec ses collègues féminines, cela l'avait excité pour le restant de la journée.

Quand il fut rentrée chez lui, il fonça directement sur son ordinateur. Il dut attendre quelques minutes, le temps que la machine démarrât, pour aller sur Internet. Après avoir ouvert son navigateur, il tapa le nom du site que ses collègues lui avaient donné.

C'était un très grand site avec des millions d'histoires sur tout un tas d'œuvres différentes. Il mit un peu de temps avant de trouver la section qui l'intéressait, celle des héros professionnels.

Ashido et Kaminari lui avaient bien expliqué comment fonctionner les ratings du site. Dans les paramètres de recherche, il sélectionna le rating E. C'était là où se trouvaient les fanfics qui l'intéressaient. Puis, il regarda ce que le site lui proposait.

La première histoire qu'il trouva était taggée 'Kacchan/Deku'. Ses amis lui avaient aussi expliqué le système de tags. Quand il y avait une barre slash, cela voulait dire que les noms dans le tag formaient un couple.

Il était logique de trouver des histoires sur ce duo en particulier. Ils étaient dans les héros les populaires en ce moment. En plus de cela, ils étaient mariés. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à leurs fans. Il n'était donc pas surpris de voir cela.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre qu'il avait envie de lire. Il n'avait aucune envie de lire sur ces deux-là en train de baiser. Il les avait déjà surpris une fois dans les vestiaires et, cela lui avait suffit. Les cauchemars avaient duré pendant plus d'une semaine après ça.

Il passa donc à la suivante. Encore 'Kacchan/Deku'. La troisième pareil. Les auteurs les aimaient donc à ce point-là. La cinquième histoire qu'il trouva n'était pas sur le duo. Celle-ci était taggée 'Celsius/Original female character'.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui fit comprendre le scénario. Une fan de Todoroki rencontrait son idole et il finissait par tombé amoureux d'elle. Bien sûr, ils se retrouvaient au lit par la suite. Cela ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Il en entendait déjà assez sur Todoroki comme ça.

En tout cas, elles avaient de l'espoir. Todoroki était déjà pris et, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs. Elles feraient mieux de se tourner vers un héro célibataire comme lui.

Histoire suivante, de nouveau 'Kacchan/Deku'. Puis, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Ashido. Il y avait moyen d'exclure les tags qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il retourna donc dans les paramètres de recherche et sélectionna la section relationship.

Il fut surpris par le nombre de fics indiqué à côté du tag 'Kacchan/Deku'. Plus de cinq mille histoires sur eux. Le couple suivant se trouvait être 'Celsius/Original female character'. Le troisième était 'Mindbreaker/Chargebolt'.

Encore un autre qu'il était logique de voir comme ils étaient aussi ensemble. Ce n'était pas le duo le plus populaire mais, ils avaient aussi leurs fans. Il était toutefois surpris de voir qu'il y avait plus de deux mille histoires sur eux. Les auteurs de ce site étaient tous gays ou quoi ?

Couple suivant : 'Red riot/Pinky'. Eux aussi étaient mariés. Ce n'était pas étonnant de trouver le couple sur le site. Il cocha aussi ce tag parce qu'il ne voulait pas lire sur eux, non plus. Les deux étaient insupportables avec leurs mots d'amour à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

Le suivant était 'Creati/Earphone Jack'. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. C'était bien le genre de couples sur lequel il avait envie de lire. Il laissa donc ce tag. Il continua à regarder les autres propositions et cocha tous ceux avec des couples gays. Chacun ses goûts mais les mecs, ce n'était pas son trip.

Une fois terminé, il relança la recherche. Cette fois, la première fic qu'il trouva était sur 'Uravity/Froppy'. La fic parfaite pour lui. Il l'ouvrit donc dans un nouvel onglet et, alla la lire. Si le scénario n'était pas terrible, la fic était assez bien écrite. Surtout la scène de sexe. Ce qui était le plus important dans ce genre d'histoires.

Une fois terminé, il passa à une autre sur 'Creati/Earphone Jack'. Il continua comme cela pendant un moment. 'Uravity/Mont Lady', 'Pinky/Invisible girl'. Tous ces couples étaient géniaux. Surtout ceux avec Hagakure. Les fans avaient une imagination débordante. Il était content d'avoir appris l'existence des fanfics.

Quelques orgasmes plus tard, il décida de passer à autre chose. Les fics sur les filles entre elles étaient supers et, il avait l'intention d'en lire plein d'autres sur elles. Il se demandait toujours ce que ses fans écrivaient sur lui.

Il retourna donc aux paramètres de recherche. Comme il ne trouvait pas son nom de héro dans la liste des héros proposés, il dut le taper dans la barre de recherche. Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il y avait plus de deux cents résultats.

Ses fans écrivaient bien sur lui. Ce qu'il pouvait les aimer. Il y avait moins de fics sur lui que sur d'autres héros mais, il était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas encore partie des plus populaires. Ses fans n'en restaient pas moins présents et, il les aimait tous pour cette raison.

Il regarda la première fic et, manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le tag 'Tentacole/Grape Juice'. Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Il choisit d'ignorer cette histoire. Ses fans avaient tout à fait le droit d'écrire ce qu'ils voulaient. Tout comme il avait le droit de refuser de lire.

Il passa donc à la suivante, 'Anima/Grape Juice'. La troisième : 'Present Mic/Grape Juice'. Une autre : 'All Might/Endeavor/Grape Juice'. Il fit le tour de toutes les fics sur lui et, elles étaient toutes comme cela. Il n'y en avait pas une seule entre lui et ses collègues féminines. Pas une sur seule sur lui et l'une de ses fans. Elles étaient toutes sur lui et un autre de ses collègues homme.

"Aaaaaaaargh !" hurla Mineta en se retenant pour ne pas s'arracher les cheveux. "Mes fans sont des pervers !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
